The Clique: Drama In WestChester
by Kaitlyn-Moore15
Summary: So much Drama happened after the Block's Auction! Claire thought she was "in" with the Pretty Committee, was she? did Massie like having Claire around? Will boys get in the way? Will everyone be friends!" *This is my version of the clique after the movie ended it doesn't follow the books it's my own series that happened after the auction*
1. Drama In WestChester Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

Block Estate: Night after the Auction: Block's Kitchen

"But mom!" Massie shouted from across the kitchen table. "It's final" her mother Kendra said in a demanding voice. "Ugh!" "I thought you and Claire would be friends by now." Massie glared at her. "Mom you don't know what she's like at school, she's like a demon!" "Massie we had this convocation last week, and I said its final. Now you better be nice to her from now on." Kendra walked away shaking her head. "Ugh!" Massie stomped up to her bedroom "Bean I can't believe her..." Massie was petting her dog Bean "I mean Kuh-claire thinks we're bff's now because I was nice to her for one day at that auction last night, umm no it's called a good impression on any cute boys that could've been there." Her dog barked agreeing with her. "And what if they never move out of that guest house, what if they stay there forever! What if… I always need to drive to school with her!?" She flopped onto her bed. *Buzz Buzz* she got a text.

 **Clairebear:**

 **Hey! So happy we r friendz now**

Massie sighed... Why oh why did Kuh-laire think they were friends. She didn't reply to the text but she had to complain to her real bff's about it.

 **Massiekur: Lessh need help asap!**

 **HolaGirl: OMG what is it?!**

 **Massiekur: Kuh-laire thinks we r bff's and she thinks she's in the PC...**

 **HolaGirl: OMGX2 ? we do?**

 **Massiekur: idk we need to make a plan…**

 **HolaGirl: Add dyl and kris to the group text?**

 **Massiekur: Kk**

 ***BigRedHead online (Dylan)**

 ***SexySportsBabe online (Kristen)**

 **Massiekur: Major Prob**

 **BigRedHead: ? it Mass?**

 **Massiekur: Kuh-laire thinks she's in the PC!**

 **SexySportsBabe: OMG**

 **Massiekur: Yeah… Ideas?**

 **HolaGirl: nope**

 **BigRedHead: No**

 **SexySpotsBabe: Noooo**

"Massie come down for dinner now" Kendra yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

 **Massiekur: g2g sry ttyl.**

Massie ran down stairs and sat down at the dining room table. On her plate was a tofu scramble with a side of veggie curried rice. Massie is a vegetarian because she read in a magazine that meat can ruin your body also she loves animals, luckily her parents are too. "So Massie, how was the auction yesterday?" Her father William asked. "It was fine I guess." "Well what didn't you like about it?" "The fact Kuh-laire was there…" Kendra glared at her from the side of the table. "It was a joke gosh." "Massie I don't like this attitude from you" Kendra said. "Ladies it's dinner time, just enjoy your meal like a family" William said in a calming voice. Massie was silent for the rest of dinner as was her mom, she grabbed her phone and secretly texted her bffs:

 **Massiekur: Mall tomorrow? Btw mom is being ah-noying**

 **HolaGirl: Totes**

 **BigRedHead: My mom can drive us**

 **SexySportsBabe: U know it!**

"Massie No phones at the table" William calmly demanded "Oh sorry daddy one of my bffs is in need of some girl talk right now you see she-" "I don't need to know it's okay keep texting than" Kendra looked at him with a *why did you just let her do that* look. After dinner Massie went up to her room and her parents had an argument about letting Massie text at dinner. Massie was frustrated that her parents kept fighting she worried it would make her skin break out.

She went over to the bathroom and started to take off her makeup reveling her natural face *Sigh* "I wish I could always have makeup and not look so worthless…" she changed into her PJ's and went to bed.

 **Thanks for reading my first chapter in my series! I hope you enjoyed check back next weekish for a new post :)**


	2. Drama In WestChester Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

Block Estate: Massie's Bedroom

*Beep* Beep* Massie's alarm clock went off. She hit it was her perfectly manicured nails and grabbed her iPhone to check her social media *Being the alpha of the Pretty Committee she had to know everything going on with the world* She looked at her texts 65 new messages. Massie sighed she only cared about the ones from her BFF's: Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. But there was one text that caught her eye:

 **Unknown Number:**

 **Hey! Had a gr8 time the auction on Friday we should hang sometime :)**

Massie's eyes widened! She completely forgot about Chris Abeley when she saw that text. She was determined to find out who this could be! "OMG! Bean can you believe it, I have a secret admire should I text the girls? Or wait to see who this mystery guy is?" "Woof, woof" her dog barked "Yeah you're right need to wait but it's so Ah-mazing!" Massie spun in a circle and fell on her bed. Her phone than started to ring:

"Hello?" Massie asked "Hey girly! It's Alicia what should I wear to the mall today?" Massie thought for a second "Ralph Lauren dress, Doc Marten boots, and top it off with Ralph Lauren knee high socks" "OMG Thank Mass you're the best ttyl girl!" "Byeeeee" Massie tossed her phone onto her bed than went to apply her makeup. She walked to her closet and put on her outfit: Marc Jacobs Blazer, Juicy Couture Skirt, Chanel Blouse, and some Gucci Heels. Than for a finishing touch she sprayed on her fave Chanel N5 Perfume. She garbed her Prada Bag and went downstairs for a semi healthy breakfast: Strawberries and Blueberries on a waffle topped with whipped cream.

Range Rover: Driving to the mall

"Okay girls' game plan!" Massie shouted to her BFFs, they all leaned in. "Now what are the main stores we NEED to go to?" "We definitely need to go to Ralph Lauren!" Alicia shouted with excitement. "Don't forget Marc Jacobs!" Dylan squealed "Yeah and I really need a new pair of heels from Gucci!" Kristen shouted. "Okay girls calm down. Now here's what I'm thinking: First Chanel, Ralph, Marc, and Gucci than food court break, then we'll go to Kelly, Dior, Juicy, and finish it off at Mac N Sephora" All their eyes widened with amazement.

They walked into the mall and headed to Chanel. Massie picked out two new perfumes: Chanel N5 (Her fave) and Chanel N19 one she's never tried out before, and a new purse. The girls spent about an hour in Chanel before going to Ralph; At Ralph Lauren Alicia got a whole new outfit and perfume. Marc Jacobs Dylan got three pairs of shoes. And Gucci Kristen got two new pairs of high heels. Then they went to the food court.

The girls were all sitting in the middle of the food court (of course they kicked out the people that were sitting there before) They all showed each other what they bought and shared juicy gossip. *Buzz, Buzz* Massie got a new text:

 **Mystery Cutie:**

 **Heeey :) how's it going?**

Massie blushed a bit, "Who texted you?" Alicia asked. Massie blushed again "Oh it's just my mom she wants me to be home by 7 today" she lied. "Ohhh okay"

 **Massiekur:**

 **the mall with my BFFs**

 **Mystery Cutie:**

 **Kool have fun txt U l8tr**

 **Massiekur:**

 **Thx :)**

Massie didn't know this mystery boy, but she sure had feelings for him. "Is everyone ready to hit Kelly Wu now?" Massie asked her BFFs, they all got up and gathered their things "Totally, let's shop until we drop!" Alicia yelled well posing like a model in a fashion article of teen vogue.

Mall: Kelly Wu

The girls walked into Kelly Wu and went straight to the newest collections first. "Heeeey!" A familiar squeaky voice called, the girls turned and saw Claire, Massie was not happy to see that face, epically at the mall the only *safe* place to be away from Claire. "What are you guys doing here?" Claire asked, Massie sighed "it's the mall…" Claire looked at all their bags a felt a bit jealous that they could buy so much. "Wow that's a lot of shopping bags; did you get anything for me?" Massie's eyes widened, why would Claire think she would buy her something? She rarely buys things for people only on birthdays and Christmas she does. "Umm… Kuh-laire were your parents' lobsters?" "No..." "Than why are you acting so shellfish?!" Massie's friends giggled, and high fived each other. "What? I don't get it? I thought we were friends don't friends buy stuff for each other every time they go shopping?" Massie, and her friends bursted out laughing, "OMG!" They kept laughing "OMG, Kuh-laire you must be poor, because you're not making any sense!" they all kept laughing. "But… Back in Orlando every time my friends or I would go out we would buy stuff for each other… And make jewelry" "Wow Kuh-laire you really don't belong here" Massie than walked out of the store with her BFFs leaving Claire behind. She couldn't help but to tear up, she thought they were all friends she didn't know what to do, she couldn't tell her mom because things were finally working out, but I guess that ended.


	3. Drama In WestChester Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

Guest House: Claire's Bedroom

Claire fell onto her bed and started to cry, she felt crushed, broken, betrayed, nothing was working out the way she had planned, she looked up and saw the rose Massie gave her a few days ago: It was still alive, but there were a few pedals that had fallen. I should've known it wouldn't last… Claire thought long and hard about what she could've done for Massie to hate her, how would she become popular and have Massie her friend?

Block Estate: Massie's Bedroom

"Omg yeah it was SO funny!" Massie said over the phone talking to her friends. "Yeah did you see the look on her face? HAHA so funny! Sorry got to go now, text me love ya bye, bye!" Massie tossed her phone onto her bed and looked out her window into the guest house, she saw Claire lying down on her bed crying, and that made Massie proud, if Claire broke her and her friends up she'll do the same but ten times worse! Massie had a plan and it was to make it so Claire Lyons would have a miserable life here and never be a part of her friends or family, what Claire did to Massie a few days ago was enough, sneaking into her house at night and messaging her friends being mean to all of them than lying about it, stealing Chris Abbely, stealing her friends. Nothing is going to stop Massie Block now.

Range Rover: Going To School

Massie got greeted by Isaac as she went into the car. "Good morning Massie" She smiled and said "good morning" to him, Massie liked Isaac he was nice and a loyal scoffer. When Massie sat down Claire was already sitting beside her,

"Moring Massie!" She said happily.

"Whatever…" she mumbled. Claire thought maybe Massie was having a bad day yesterday so she'll leave her alone for the care drive so she can relax what kind of bff would she be if she got Massie more upset right?

A few moments later Alicia entered the car, "Hey Leesh!" Massie said in a happy voice and relived that she didn't have to sit in silence with Claire.

"Heeey girl!"

"Ohhh Vintage Ralph Lauren 9!"

"Awww thanks Massie you're a 10 as usual" Alicia always sucked up to Massie because she wants to be on her good side they've all seen Massie mad and no one wants that especially Alicia because she wants to be an Alpha so badly.

"Ehmagawd, only half a year until we start high school!" Alicia squealed

"Ehmagawd I can't believe it!" Massie joined her.

"What can't you believe?" Dylan asked she entered the car.

"High school is soon!" Claire shouted. The girls all turned and glared at her.

"Kuh-laire no one was talking to you." Massie snapped. Claire's face turned red, she thought they were all cool she was silent the rest of the ride to school.

School: Art

Alicia was painting a fruit bowl and it wasn't looking so nice. So for a laugh she took a look at Claire's "Ehmagawd!" she whispered, she grabbed her cell phone and texted Kristen asap.

 **HolaGirl:**

 **Did U C Kuh-laire's painting?**

 **SexySportsBabe:**

 **No ? look like?**

Alicia took a picture of it secretly and sent it to Kristen.

 **SexySportsBabe:**

 **OMG! It's…. GOOD!?**

 **HolaGirl:**

 **Yeah… I'm taking it!**

 **SexySportsBabe:**

 **WAT!?**

 **HolaGirl:**

 **Art is my best subject. If Kuh-laire is better than me than I have nothing left!**

 **SexySportsBabe:**

 **U sure U wanna do it?**

 **HolaGirl:**

 **Maybe… OR I'll ruin her painting?**

 **SexySportsBabe:**

 **Now U R Talking!**

"Miss Rivera and Gregory" Their Teacher Vincent called.

"Yes?" They both said the same time.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" he said in a demanding voice.

"No…"

"That's what I thought, now put your cell phones away"

The girls put their phones into their purses. Than Alicia went up behind Claire, she grabbed a paint brush and dipped it into purple paint.

"Can I borrow this color? I'm all out." Alicia asked Claire.

"Of course, anything for my friends!" Claire said in a happy voice.

Alicia "tripped" and her paint brush got all over Claire's painting.

"Ehmagawd I'm SO sorry Claire!" Alicia lied.

"Oh… Ummm… It's okay really I can just start over I have time right?" Claire asked her teacher.

"Ha-ha No Miss Lyons time is up, art is a life lesson you must stick with what you did."

"But I didn't do it Alicia spilt paint over mine…"

"Please Miss Lyons that's like saying a dog ate your homework, live with it." He said before dismissing the class.

"Ehmagawd I'm so, so sorry Claire! Really I didn't mean too…" Alicia lied.

"Oh it's fine… I should've been paying more attention I'm sorry." Claire apologized.

"Hey what happened over there?" Kristen asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just slipped and got paint all over poor, sweet, Claire's project" Alicia said in a mocking voice.

School: Lunch

Massie couldn't keep it a secret anymore she had to tell her friends about her secret admirer! Once all the Pretty Committee was sitting around her in the middle of the cafeteria she could tell them.

"Alright girls I got major gossip!" Massie shouted.

"Ohhh, How many points?" Dylan asked.

"Again… This is about me so none…" Massie said in bored tone.

"You have another crush!" Kristen squealed.

"Ding!" Massie said pointing at her.

"Spill!" Alicia squeaked.

"Well it's not any crush… I have a secret admirer!"

"Eh-Ma-Gawd!" They all yelled.

"What's their name?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know it's a SECRET Admirer." Massie Snapped.

"Ohhhhhhh" Dylan said in a ditsy manner.

"Here are some of the texts! We've been texting every day since the auction"

Massie showed them the text messages and they all loved them! Massie didn't regret letting her friends know because they can keep secrets, but if Kuh-laire found out she didn't know what she'd do.

 **Thanks for reading my third chapter! I hope you're enjoying it. If there is anything you'd like me to change or add let me know in the reviews. But I have so much plans for this it's not even at the real drama yet keep reading every weekish! Love Ya**

 **xoxo Kaitlyn**


	4. Drama In WestChester Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

 **Quick Update! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile I've been busy with tons of stuff and plus I'm a lazy teen girl haha I'll try to post weekly. Enjoy this chapter and I'm SO excited for the next chapter because so far I'm loving my story and you guys are too! :D**

Guest House: Claire's Bedroom: November 12th

"I don't get it!" Claire complained and flopped onto her bed. "Was it really an accident with the paint? It's happened before though… I thought we were friends." Claire whipped a tear from her eye and took a look out her window to spy on Massie. She saw Massie was on her computer laughing to herself, probably texting her friends over facebook gossiping about her.

Block Estate: Massie's Room

Massie turned off her IMac and answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Massie, it's Shelby." A familiar voice said over the phone.

"Oh, hey Shelby, What do you want?" Shelby is one of the most popular girls at OCD she's a whole grade higher than the other girls and the PC (Pretty committee) is the only 7th grader clique she talks too.

"Well I'm throwing a party this weekend, and you have to come with the PC"

Massie was listening to her once she said that. "A party you say?"

"Not just any party. A boy, girl party." Shelby said with a grin.

"A boy girl party thrown by 8th graders huh? That would really bring in the gossip making me more popular" Massie though to herself. "Of course I can go to it. But being a boy, girl party won't make it more special you know." Massie lied. She hung up than tossed her phone on her bed than ran down stairs to ask her mom.

Block Estate: Kitchen

"Mom, may I go to Shelby's party this weekend?" Massie asked in an innocent voice.

"A party? Didn't we just have the auction party last weekend?" Kendra asked.

"Well yeah. But remember a few weeks ago, you said I could go to Shelby's party but then Kuh-laire came and I couldn't go."

"Well will there be any boys there?" Kendra asked in a concerned voice.

"No, it's a pool party so no boys aloud." Massie Lied.

"Okay than, have fun dear"

"OMG Thank you so much!" She hugged her mom and skipped up stairs.

Block Estate: Massie's Bedroom: November 13th

"Bean aren't you SO excited? Four more days until the party!" Massie said hugging her dog bean. "I called the PC already to let them know. Now I just need to pick out the Perf outfit" She said walking into her closet. Walls were filled with shoes and clothing, a chandelier hung above them, a red carpet lead the way threw her closet and an expensive chaise was in the center so she could try on shoes.

"What should I wear?" Massie asked her loyal dog. Bean ran down the closet and after a few seconds he barked. Massie walked over and saw bean with an outfit burying him. "Ha-ha, Bean this outfit is perfect!" She gave him a treat and went to try her outfit on. "Massie! Can you come here please?" Kendra her mother shouted from the stairs. "Ugh what is it now?" She asked Bean as she walked down stairs.

"yeah, mom?" Massie asked.

"I forgot one thing when I said you could go to the party."

"Oh what is it?" Massie asked confused.

"You can go, only if you and your friends bring Claire"

Massie froze. WHAT! She thought to herself. Kuh-laire wasn't invited it's a party for cool kids only! How could this happen? How will Massie stay popular if she brings an LBR (Loser Beyond Repair) like Kuh-laire with her!

"Oh but she wasn't invited"

"Well make her invited, you're all friends with her now aren't you?" Kendra said in a demanding mom voice.

"Ummm Yeah we're like besties suuuuppppeeerrr close" Massie lied.

"Okay so it's not a problem at all than" Kendra said walking away, "Oh by the way Massie, I already told her about it to save you some time"

"Okay love you mommy!" Massie said threw her teeth. Then she ran up to her bedroom.

"BEAN!" She yelled, Bean ran toward her as fast as she could. "Did you hear what I heard?" Bean barked agreeing with her. "Yeah! How will I stay popular and beautiful with Kuh-laire around?" Bean barked again "Maybe… If something happened to Kuh-laire and she couldn't go and I'd be free from her?" Bean looked her "Don't give me that look. I know what I'm doing." She grabbed her phone and sent out a mass text to her besties.

Guest House: Claire's Bedroom

"Claire!" Judy her mother called. Claire got out of her bed and went to see what her mother wanted. "Yeah, mom?"

"Someone is here to see you." Judy said as Kendra walked into the house.

"Hello Ms. Block" Claire greeted her with a big smile

"Hello Claire, I have some big news for you!"

"Oh what is it!"

"Well Massie and the PC are going to Shelby's party this weekend and they said it wouldn't be fun without you, so they're inviting you to go with them"

Claire's eyes widened. And 8th grade party how exciting maybe Massie and the others were her friends after all, maybe it was an accident with the paint at school they really were friends! Once Kendra left Claire ran up to her bedroom and stared to scream with joy jumping on her bed.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Check back soon for the next one I PROMISE I'll have it posted by next Friday maybe even this Saturday or Monday? It's going to be good! xoxo**

 **Kaitlyn**


	5. Drama In WestChester Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

Block Estate: Massie's Bedroom

Massie paced around her room, back, and forth, back, and forth. "Massie?" Kristen asked. Massie stopped walking around and turned to her friend.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to think of a plan to stop Kuh-laire from going to the party" Massie said in an annoyed voice.

"Well I have an idea" Alicia said as she got off the chair and stood up proudly.

"Okay what is it?" Everyone asked.

"You said you didn't want Kuh-laire to come right? Well it would be a tragedy of she got hurt" Alicia said as she dramatically fell onto Massie's bed.

"Got hurt huh?" Massie agreed.

"Um Mass what are you thinking?" Dylan asked

"Oh nothing" Massie replied with a smirk

School: Yoga Class

"Heeey Claire!" Massie said with open arms. They hugged and Claire felt like they were true friends.

"Hey Massie!" Claire said in preppy voice.

"So you're coming to the party with us right?"

"Yes I am and I'm so, so, so, so, excited!" Claire shouted.

"Ladies shhh now center and breath" The yoga instructor demanded in a calm voice. They breathed deeply and put their left hand in front and right leg back, Massie reached her leg back and "accidently" Kicked Claire in the face. Claire feel backward and started crying.

"Ehmagawd Claire! I'm so sorry are you okay?" Massie asked reaching her hand out. Claire was holding her nose tight and crying.

"Sniff….Sniff… I need to see the nurse" Claire got up and the teacher wrote her a pass so she could go.

School: Nurses Office

"Nurse Adele?" Claire said walking in.

"Oh hello Claire, what's wrong?"

"Someone accidently kicked me in yoga class."

"Oh let me have a look here" The nurse walked over and looked at Claire's nose.

"Everything looks fine here, just a few scratches nothing a band aid can't fix" She put a Power Puff Girls band aid on Claire's nose and then it was off to class for her.

School: Lunch Room

Massie and the PC were sitting at their table for Lunch. "So girls I think I got Claire out of the party" Massie said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"I accidently kicked her in the face in Yoga class" The girls all laughed except Dylan. "What do you mean is she okay?" Before Massie could reply Claire sat down beside them. "Hey guys!" Massie felt angry and annoyed how could her plan fail? She was sure Kuh-laire was not going to school for the day. "Oh Claire you're okay" Massie said faking a smile.

"Yeah it was just a scratch" She said laughing.

"Ohhh great" Massie said threw her teeth.

"I know!"

"Well I got you a drink, it's a green smoothie they're great for your body here" Massie said passing her a cup filled with what looked like a green smoothie. "Oh Massie you didn't half too!"

"It's the least I can do, after all I did kick you by mistake" Massie said smiling.

Claire took the cup and drank the whole smoothie. And Dylan gave her a what did you just give her look. But Massie just smiled and sent them a text:

 **Massiekur:**

 **Now she's not coming to the party ;)**

 **BigRedHead:**

 **What U ?**

 **Massiekur:**

 **I'll tell U After Schol**

 **BigRedHead:**

 **UR House?**

 **Massiekur:**

 **Yes**

Block Estate: Massie's Bedroom

"Okay Massie what did you give to Claire!?" Dylan asked in a worried voice.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because, I don't want her to get hurt!"

"It was just a green smoothie!"

"I know it wasn't now tell me what was in it!"

"FINE!"

"Okay well what's in it?"

"Apples, Lettuce, Kale, Broccoli,"

"Massie…"

"It was a normal green smoothie but I added a bit of Horse Radish, Wasabi, and hot sauce, just stuff to upset her stomach"

"Really? Why? Why can't she just come with us? You don't half to make her sick" Dylan shouted.

Next Moring: Massie's Room

Massie work to her phone ringing "Hello?"

"Hey Massie. It's Claire.."

"Oh hey Claire. What's up I don't see you at the car?"

"I'm sick like really bad. I can't get out of bed I can't go to the party this weekend sorry"

"Aw it's okay Claire. Feel better I'll tell you all about the party"

"Thanks Massie, you're a great friend" Claire then hung up the phone.

"Bean this is the best news EVER!" Bean barked "Claire isn't going to the party! Yessss" Massie was so happy "This is the best news ever I can't wait!"

 **Thanks for reading this chapter guys! As always I'll try to post my next Chapter in a week please leave reviews to let me know how it was and if you want me to add anything to this story just let me know and I might just do it :)**


End file.
